The Fake Prince and the Froggy
by kyonechan13
Summary: A short BF one-shot  consisting of four and a half drabbles. Made for lalalovekhr.


**Oh hi. Didn't see you there.**

**A/N:RIARU? Gensou? Azamuku kaikan (: Id just like to point out that Special Illusion is so catchy, my friends on gaia loved it, even though they knew nothing about Reborn**

**So a BF one-shot made of four and a half drabbles for the awesome lalalovekhr, who guessed my favowite LM.C song~**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Reborn. And if I did, yaoiyaoiyaoi in practically every scene **

**Warnings: Some OOCness in Fran? **

**

* * *

**

**It was something no one expected to happen**, for two reasons:

1. No one expected the Varia's storm guardian could like, let alone love

2. They never showed ANY signs of affection for each other; in fact they were always at each others throats, taunting and stabbing

When either of the two were asked about it, they would always say the same thing.

"Ushishishi. Because frogs are adorable. And he came on to me first, ushishishi," Bel would say, before chucking a knife at the asker, which usually led to an ambulance or a new tombstone.

"Because you can't find anyone more annoying than Bel-senpai," was all Fran said, before smiling as cute as he could, which would usually shock the asker and force him/her to nosebleed and die of lack of blood.

In the end, everyone decided they were just weird (especially Squalo), and decided to get on with their lives. "Besides," they would all say, "The Decimo and HIS cloud are together, and they're an even weirder couple."

* * *

**Fran knew exactly what ticked Bel off, and what Bel loved, which called for a 'perfect' relationship on Fran's end**

For example, when the Fran convinced Bel to go to the park with him to terrorize kids.

"Bel-senpai," Fran said, barging into Bel's room. "Let's go to the park."

"Ushishishi. I don't wanna go to a public commoners place. Sorry Froggy," Bel replied, cheshire grin saying he didn't mean the 'I'm sorry.'

Fran narrowed his eyes. "Fine then. I'll just ask Master Pineapple Head (Aha! I combined the two things he called Mukuro together!) to go with me," he said, hand aiming for his phone.

Bel scoffed and threw a knife at Fran's arm. "Fine. I'll go with you Froggy. Just don't go with...the Vongola mist guardian."

Fran smirked. He knew exactly what Bel hated (in this case, his Froggy hanging out with Mukuro and getting closer to him). "Okay then, senpai. Lets go to the park next to that one candy shop- you can torture more kids there, and I heard there's a sushi shop near there."

"Ushishishi. You know everything about me, don't you froggy?~" Bel sang out, jumping up to kiss Fran on the cheek, then to yank him all the way to the park.

Fran smirked again. He knew exactly what Bel loved (sushi and stabbing innocent people).

* * *

**Bel knew exactly what ticked Fran off, and what Fran loved, which called for a 'perfect' relationship on Bel's end...err, sorta**

For example, when the Varia were having dinner together one faithful Saturday night.

"VOIIIII! Would you stop your fucking complaining and fucking eat what the fucking queer fucking cooked!" Squalo yelled at Xanxus, who was currently complaining about wanting steak and carbonara, instead of shrimp and yakisoba.

"Bel senpai?" Fran called out to the snickering prince.

Bel responded with a knife to Fran's hat. "Ushishishi. What is it, Froggy?"

"You were helping, as Squalo-senpai (is that what Fran calls Squalo? I forgot and ez to lazy to check) put it, The Queer, with dinner today."

"Ushishishi. What's your point Froggy?"

"You know I hate shrimp. So why'd you choose it?"

Bel's grin turned into a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's. "Ushishishishishi~ Cause I love torturing you. And the best way to do it is to throw whatever you hate at you, such as feeding you shrimp."

"Well thanks for starving me, Fake Prince-senpai," Fran snapped monotonely, though Bel could hear annoyance layering on top of it.

"Ushishishi. Don't worry Froggy~," Bel sang,"The Prince knows EXACTLY what you really want for dinner~ Lets hope we aren't going on any missions soon, because Froggy won't be able to walk for a while."

Fran's face turned a very, very, very, very, very light shade of pink that only Bel could see.

The quee- err, Lussuria squeeled in delight. "Our two youngsters~ growing up so fast!"

Squalo spat out the wine he was drinking. "VOIIIIII! LEAVE YOUR FUCKING THOUGHTS ABOUT FUCKING TO YOUR FUCKING SELF!"

Leviathan, being the perv he was, died of a major nosebleed.

Xanxus took out his guns and aimed them at Bel. "Fucking trash. Say that again and I'll fucking shoot you."

Bel just snickered, because it was oh-so-fun to use Fran's likes and dislikes to mess with people.

* * *

**Bel and Fran had all sorts of the same hobbies- so they were never bored when with each other**

_ExampleHobby1: Torture Leviathan_

"Bel-senpai."

Our favorite prince looked up from his magazine to see his frog without his hat on.

"Froggy, why don't you have your hat on?" He asked, a frown on his face.

Fran shrugged. "Leviathan the perv took it from me."

Bel's eyes narrowed from beneath his mop of hair. "Ushishishi. The perv is jerking off to my Froggy's hat?" Bel hissed.

Fran shrugged. "Probably. Wanna help me-"

"Ushishishi. Carry out one of our hobbies? Sure. We'll beat the crap out of pervy together! Lets call it a date~"

Fran walked out the door. "Call it whatever the heck you want, senpai. I just wanna beat perv up."

_ExampleHobby2: Annoy Squalo_

Bel and Fran were hiding out behind the washroom's hamper.

"5,4,3,2..." Fran muttered, hand on top of an "ushishishi-"ing Bel's mouth.

"VOIIIIIII! WHO FUCKING PUT FUCKING PINK HAIR DYE INTO MY FUCKING SHAMPOO! PINK ISN'T FUCKING MANLY!"

Squalo looked around the room. "I KNOW ITS YOU, YOU BRATS!" Gaining no answer, Squalo ran out of the room to search for the two brats Fran and Bel.

"Ushishishi. That was fun!" Bel exclaimed, jumping up.

"Of course. When is annoying Squalo-senpai not fun?" Fran said, face emotionless.

"Ushishishi. At least show emotions, Froggy."

* * *

**All in all, Fran and Bel's relationship was perfect-like they were made for each other**

"Bel-senpai. Stop sticking knives in my back or I'll take all of the, snap them in half, and throw them away."

"You do that, you annoying Frog, and I will use Jack the Rippers chainsaw to rip you in half."

**Well... sort of**

**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think instead of just sitting there like a salamander, ushishishi~**


End file.
